


Flame of Love

by Konekorain



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Child Abuse, Language, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konekorain/pseuds/Konekorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart and his sister Lisa live in an abusive home with their father.  When their house burns down, they meet firefighter Mick Rory.  What changes will the man bring into their lives?  Will he be able to save the Snart siblings from their father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The flames roared and seemed to come alive as they devoured and consumed everything in sight. Leonard Snart stood in front of his house, eyes wide in shock. His house was on fire. He didn't even hear the yells of the firemen or the rush of water being pumped onto the fire. The only thing he was aware of was that his house was on fire and his baby sister was inside. Lisa, he had to get to Lisa. Running, Len dodged the firefighters that tried to stop him and put his arm over his face as he ran into the burning house. It was hot, sweltering, and it sucked the very breath from his lungs. He wanted to call out to Lisa, but he couldn't so he headed to her room. It was late night, she should have been in bed at this hour. Climbing the stairs was a task in itself. They were burning and crackling under his feet, threatening to collapse at any moment. Len finally made it to the top of the stairs and took off for Lisa's room. Finally there, he walked in and looked at the bed. She wasn't there. Lisa wasn't in her room. Panic shot like lightening through his body. Where could she be? He _had_ to find her. Suddenly, he heard a groaning creak that came from the floor beneath him. Looking down, Len saw the floor crack before it gave way and plunged him into the room below.

 

~x~x~x~

 

Len moaned in pain as he slowly woke from unconsciousness. He opened his eyes, but had to immediately close them because of the blinding light. The tubes in his nose and consistent beeping beside him let him know he was in a hospital. His body hurt all over, but his leg was the most excruciating. Suddenly, a voice came from beside him, startling him.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Len cracked his eyes open and looked over. There was a man, a large man, sitting in the chair beside his bed. The man had his head resting on his hands, arms on his knees. Len furrowed his brow, confused as to who this man was and what he was talking about. Seeing his confusion, the man continued. “Your house was on fire, you ran in like an idiot, ring any bells?” The memories of the night before came rushing back and Len tried to sit up.

“Lisa!” He didn't get very far as the pain was too great. The man jumped up and helped Len lower back down onto the bed. He grunted in pain before he was able to speak again. “Lisa, my sister, is she-” The man cut him off.

“Fine. She's fine. She and your father were out of the house before your dumbass showed up.” Len glared.

“Who _are_ you?” he asked, looking at the man skeptically. Now that he was able to see clearer, he could tell that the man was quite handsome. His rugged good looks and muscular build had Len blushing slightly.

“The guy who saved your life. I'm the one that pulled you from the wreckage of that collapse.” Len sighed.

“That's all well and good, but what's your _name_?” The man grunted at him before answering.

“Mick Rory.”

“Well, Mick Rory, it's nice to meet you. I'm Len.” Mick laughed. It was a rough, but pleasant sound.

“Leonard Snart, I know. Your dad informed us.”

“Dad...where is he?” Len asked, an edge to his voice.

“Dunno. He took off as soon as he was released from the hospital.” Len growled.

“What caused the fire?”

“A cigarette. It caught the curtains on fire.”

“I'm gonna kill him.” Len mumbled. Just then, the door opened and a nine-year-old with pigtails came running in.

“Lenny!” she screeched before going to jump on the bed. Seeing what she was about to do, Mick stood and caught her mid-air before she could further injure her brother.

“Whoa there, kiddo. Your brother's hurt. You gotta be careful.” She nodded her head and Mick set her down on the floor and she walked to the bedside.

“Hey Lis.” Len said, smiling. Even that was painful, as his face had been bruised in the collapse.

“Lenny, are you okay?” she asked, concern written all over her face. Len looked down at himself, just noticing the cast on his leg, but nodded anyway.

“I'm fine. How are you?” he asked.

“I'm okay. It was scary. Daddy left the hospital, though. He said he needed a drink.” Mick noticed Len's fist clench around the sheet in his hand.

“He did, did he?” Lisa bobbed her head up and down, pigtails swinging.

“Yeah.” she said. “But, it's okay. I'm here for you.” That comment made Len's heart warm. He smiled at his sister again.

“You're all I need.” A clearing throat interrupted the siblings' moment. Both Snarts looked over at Mick.

“That's sweet and all, but I do have something I'm here for.” the man said. At Len's questioning look, he continued. “I work for the fire department.” Len rolled his eyes.

“I figured _that_ out when you said you're the one that saved me.” Mick shot Len a glare. There was no real heat behind it.

“ _Anyway_ , I was sent here to talk with you. Mainly to make sure you don't sue the department.”

“Why would I do that? How could I do that?” Len asked.

“You'd be surprised.” Mick grumbled. “So, we're good?”

“We're good.” Len replied, smiling. Lisa looked back and forth between the two. What was going on with them? Both Snart siblings watched as Mick left the room, one wondering what had just happened and the other admiring his ass.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been at a convention this weekend and wrote this just for you guys between panels.

Len had been in the hospital for about a week when he saw Mick again. He had been sleeping and was startled awake by the door opening. Len smiled when the lumbering form entered the room. Mick looked around before moving to stand beside the bed.

“Where's Lisa?” he asked.

“With a neighbor.” Len responded. “I'm hurt. You just came to see her?” he said over dramatically. Mick smirked.

“Yup. See ya.” he turned and acted like he was heading for the door. Stopping, he turned back around. “How are ya?” he asked.

“Good as can be expected, I guess.” he said. Len smiled slightly as Mick moved to sit down in the chair beside the bed. “Why are you here?”

“Just wanted to see how you were.”

“Do you make it a habit, visiting strangers in the hospital?”

“You're hardly a stranger. I did save your dumb ass.” Len's smile grew.

“You sure like to talk about my ass.” Mick reddened slightly at Len's words. Len laughed at that. Mick glared before changing the subject.

“So, why's your sister with a neighbor? Where's your dad?” This time, it was Len's turn to glare. Though, it wasn't directed at Mick.

“Who the hell knows where he is. She's safer with Mrs. Lodrudge anyway.” Mick's interest piqued at that.

“Why safer?” Len looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Let's just say that he's not going to win any Father of the Year awards anytime soon.” As soon as that was said, the door to the room opened. A pretty, young nurse with blonde hair entered. “Nurse Lance! To what do I owe this pleasure?” he said in a grand manner. The nurse just rolled her eyes.

“Hey, Mick. Haven't seen you in a while.” she said, turning her attention to the firefighter. Mick nodded.

“Sara.”

“Ooooo, her name's Sara, is it? Been trying to get that out of her for the past week.” Len piped up. Sara glared and Mick smirked.

“Knock it off.” the man said. Sara walked over to the bed and checked Len's vitals, hooking him up to get his blood pressure.

“Any strange pains?” she asked. Len smiled up at her.

“No more than usual. Not that your service isn't _wonderful_ , Sara, but when can I get out of here?”

“You'll have to talk to the doctor for that info.”

“Guess.” Sara huffed out a sigh.

“Maybe another week. _If_ you have someone to take care of you at home.” Len's smile slipped slightly at that, but he recovered fast enough that he hoped nobody saw.

“I live with my dad and sister.”

“Shouldn't be a problem, then.” Sara said, looking at Len suspiciously. She didn't completely buy that he had reliable help at home. After recording all of his vitals in his chart, Sara turned and headed out of the room. Once she was gone, Mick looked at Len.

“Why'd you lie?” he asked, point blank. Len acted like he was offended for all of two seconds before he gave the act up, realizing the man beside him could see through it.

“I want out of here and I can take care of myself.” he answered. “Besides, I have Lisa.”

“What's your address?” Mick asked abruptly. Len was confused, but answered anyway. After reciting the address, he questioned Mick.

“Why?”

“If you're gonna get out of here, you need help. I'll come by and check on things when I'm not working.”

“No.” Len immediately said.

“If you don't let me check up on you, I'll rat you out to the doctor...and _Sara._ ” Len's eyes widened.

“Oh, Lord, please no!” he exclaimed. Len and Mick sat and talked for the next hour. Mostly about inane things. After an hour, Sara came back and ran Mick off. Apparently, visiting hours were over. Once Mick left, Len relaxed. He was dead tired. He fell asleep in a matter of minutes, a small smile on his lips.

 

~x~x~x~

 

It wasn't long before Len was released from the hospital. Mick had visited every now and then, just to make sure everything was alright. Lisa had grown fond of the man as he brought her treats and played with her whenever their elderly neighbor brought her by. Lewis Snart hadn't been seen or heard from the entire time Len was in the hospital. That was fine by him, however, as he really wanted nothing to do with his father. He hoped, when they got to the apartment that the insurance company had set them up with, that his father didn't bother to come by. He would do just fine with Lisa and Mick to help him.

"Ready to go?" Len looked up and saw Mick pushing a wheelchair, a bouncing Lisa beside him. Len shuffled over on the bed and, with the larger man's help, he moved into the chair, mindful of his still cast leg. After he got all settled, Sara, which is what he called her now, entered the room with some paperwork.

"Snart, I need you to sign these. I've also got you some aftercare instructions for that leg. You're going to come back in six weeks to have the cast removed."

"Yes, mother." Len sassed, causing Sara to roll her eyes.

"Whatever, just take care. Mick _will_ let me know if you don't." she warned.

"Yeah, yeah." After Sara left, Len turned a grin on his sister. Lisa grinned back and looked up at Mick.

"Can I ride with Lenny?" she asked, eyes going wide in her patented puppy dog look. Mick huffed, but nodded. Lisa squealed and stepped up on a bar on the back of the wheelchair. It was cumbersome for Mick to push, but he didn't complain. He kind of liked the kid.

 

~x~x~x~

 

After the three got to the new apartment, which, surprisingly, was a luxury apartment, Mick got Len settled and took his leave.

"Call me is you need anything. Let me know if the bastard shows up." he growled the last part. Seeing as he couldn't drag much information out of Len about the siblings' history with their father, he turned to Lisa. She wasn't as guarded as her big brother and filled in some details Mick was missing. He really liked Len and Lisa. He hadn't gotten close to anyone in a long time and was surprised that he was now friends with a brat and his kid sister. He took having friends very seriously and didn't approve of anyone hurting his people. Mick now knew that Lewis Snart was a lowlife drunk and a petty criminal. He had been abusing Len and Lisa for as long as the girl could remember. Mick had had his share of experience with abuse and it wasn't something he would wish on anyone. If Lewis tried to hurt either of them again, he would get what was coming to him.

 


End file.
